We Are Family
by anatomyfan
Summary: The Final Story to my trilogy. Five years later after 'I Do Cherish You.' Not based on the song 'We Are Family.'


**Well, here's a sequel to 'I Do Cherish You.' This title is called 'We are family' and it takes place about five years after the previous story. This is the last story of this trilogy that I started. You must read 'Mine' first to understand what is going on in the next two stories. And this is somewhat a glee cross-over because of one particular person, and no it's not Lea Michele. Of course, I don't own the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**2031**

It's been five years since we've seen Callie and Arizona Robbins-Torres and their family. Their twins, Joe and Caroline moved to California. Joe was playing professional baseball for the Oakland Athletics and was seeing Dianna Agron while Caroline was playing professional softball and was dating Brian Green and he was an ESPN news reporter. Catalina moved to Boston and is going to Harvard Medical School. She and Matt, her fiance, got married about a year after the court date and Carlos is in the first grade. Catalina commutes back and forth from her and Matt's apartment to the college.

One week, while Joe and Caroline were home for Christmas break the family was having a get together at Callie and Arizona's. Cat and Matt had some big news to tell the family.

"Babe, I'm nervous." Cat said when she came out of the bathroom at their hotel room.

"Why baby? Your folks are going to be excited." Matt wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"I know, but it's my first year of medical school."

"Hey, it's okay. You have plenty of time for school."

"I know." Matt kissed the side of her head and went to go check on their son. Shortly after Matt and Cat got married, Matt adopted Carlos.

"Hey buddy. You ready?' Matt asked.

"Yeah dad." Carlos came out of his room wearing a sweater vest and a tie. Matt knelt down and fixed his tie.

"Carlos, mama and I want to talk to you about something." Matt picked him up and placed him on his lap on the couch.

"How would you feel about having either a little brother or sister?" Catalina asked. She was already sitting on the couch putting on her shoes when Matt and Carlos came in.

"It would be awesome." Cat released a breath that she was holding in. _One down, many more to go. _Catalina thought.

When they arrived at Callie and Arizona's, many family members were there. Arizona's parents, Callie's father and sister, Addison and Teddy and their son Nick, and obviously, Joe and Caroline and their partners.

"Hey everybody." Catalina called out when her and her family entered the door. Callie walked over to her and hugged her.

"There's my baby girl."

"Hi mama." Callie hugged Matt and picked up Carlos.

"Ugh. This can't be my grandson. His too big."

"Abuela, it is me. See." He shows off the Torres smile.

"It is you. I would know that smile anywhere." Arizona came into the room.

"Hi baby." Arizona hugged Cat.

"Hi. mom." Arizona hugged Matt and Carlos then turned back to her daughter. Caroline and Joe came into the room.

"There she is. My baby sister. Come here you." Caroline hugged her sister. "I want you to meet someone. Cat, this is Brian."

He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." She shook his hand.

"It's good to see you sis." Joe hugged her next. "I think you know who this is."

"Hi Dianna. It's so nice to finally meet you in person." Instead of shaking her hand, Cat pulled Dianna into a hug.

"It's nice to know that someone can put up with him." Cat whispered into her ear and Dianna giggled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Joe called out.

"You were suppose to." Cat said then giggled. Callie smiled. She was happy that her family was in the same state again. After hugging everybody, Arizona needed help in the kitchen.

"Cat, can you help me in the kitchen?" Arizona called from the kitchen.

"Sure, Can you place these under the tree honey?" She handed Carlos the presents and went into the kitchen with her mother.

"What do you need help with?"

"These two plates." Cat picked up the two plates and walked out into the dining room and placed them on the table and walked back into the kitchen to grab more plates. After everyone ate, they retired to the living room.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please? Thank you. So, Matt and I have some news to tell you." Matt and Catalina looked at each other and nodded. It was time to tell them their news.

"I am three months pregnant with a baby girl. I am due in July." Cat said. Everybody looked at them wide eyes and started to smile.

"A baby girl?" Arizona said.

"Yes, we wanted to tell you guys when we found out...please ma and mom don't be angry." Cat said when she saw both of her mothers tearing up.

"No, mija, we're not angry. We're happy. Come here." Callie hugged her daughter.

"Have you guys come up with names so far?" Caroline asked.

"We're thinking about either Sofia Robin or Alexandra Iphigenia . So either way, she's going to be named after one of you." Matt answered. The tears spilled over the faces of Callie and Arizona.

"No matter what name you choose, we will be happy." Callie said then hugged her son-in-law.

* * *

Well, the delivery day came faster than ever. Catalina was with Arizona at her apartment in Massachusetts when her water broke.

"Ahh!" Cat screamed.

"Cat! Breathe. In...out...in...out. Thats it. Lets go have your baby."

Catalina texted Matt at his work.

**Baby is coming. heading to hospital now.**

Once Matt got the text, he left work and headed to the hospital.

Once Catalina and Arizona arrived at the hospital, Matt was waiting for them outside with the wheelchair.

Matt helped his wife into the wheel chair and rolled her to her hospital room. Callie showed up a few minutes later.

"Somebody has to go get Carlos from school."

"I'll get him." Arizona said and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back before the baby is born." Catalina nodded her head. Arizona kissed her wife and left. The doctor came into the room.

"How's everything going?"

"In a lot of pain."

"Okay, let me check you out."

The doctor checked Catalina out.

"Catalina, you are only three centimeters dilated. If you are not at least two centimeters in half an hour, I have to do a C-section."

Half hour later, Catalina is being rolled into the operating room. Matt is by her side. Callie, Arizona and Carlos were in the waiting room. Joe had a baseball game and Caroline had a softball game. Dianna flew up and Brian was covering Joe's game and couldn't make it. Matt's mom died about a year after the wedding due to cancer.

"Okay Cat, you are going to feel some pressure, and here is your baby girl!" The doctor held the baby over the sheet. Catalina and Matt had tears in their eyes.

"Oh my God. Babe, she's here." Matt kissed his wife.

"We've got a problem." He said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Here's your other daughter." He held over another baby girl.

"Twins!" Cat was really happy. Now both of the girls are going to be named after her mothers. Matt walked out of the OR to meet with the family.

"Well?" Arizona asked.

"Are you ready to meet Sofia Robin and Alexandra Iphigenia?" Callie and Arizona started smiling.

"Twins?" Carlos ran up to his father.

"Can I see mama and my sisters now daddy?"

"Yes buddy but you have to be quiet when you go in there okay?" Carlos nodded his head and took Matt's hand and walked to Catalina's room. They saw Catalina sitting up holding her girls in her arms.

"Hey buddy, come here, there are two people who are waiting to meet you." Matt held Carlos and he had wide eyes.

"Those are my sisters?" Carlos asked.

Cat smiled. "Yes buddy. On my left is Sofia and the other one is Alexandra or Alex for short. Here, Mama, can you take Sofia?"

"Of course." Cat handed Callie Sofia.

"Hello my gorgeous nieta. I love you, your sister and your brother. You and your sister are going to be loved by me and your grandma and Uncle Joe and Aunt Caroline." Sofia gurgled.

"What's that? I'm too young to be an abuela?" Callie started to sing.

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace_  
_ Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face_  
_ One sweet angel sleeping in my arms_  
_ You are the promise I knew God would keep_  
_ You are the gift that makes my world complete_

_ And you'll never know how much I love you_  
_ But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through_  
_ Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why_  
_ So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby_

When she turns around, Catalina, Carlos and Matt are sleeping. Arizona is holding a sleeping Alex.

"Did you ever think we would make it here?" Arizona asked her wife.

"Yes. Otherwise, we wouldn't have our three grandchildren." Arizona smiled and kissed her wife.

In the end, Callie and Arizona dreamed for a family that they always wanted. They were blessed with Joe and his wife Dianna and their two kids Robin and Jason, Caroline and her husband Brian and their three kids Jen, Lisa and Michele and Catalina and Matt and their four kids Carlos, Sofia, Alex and Tom.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Oh and I have Dianna the same age that she is today, other wise, she would have been way older and I didn't want it that way.**


End file.
